The invention pertains to an object with at least one precious stone movably supported in a recess in a main body.
Objects of this type can be designed as pieces of jewelry, various embodiments of which are known; they can be realized as, for example, rings, bracelets, pendants, ear rings, parts of a collier, of a watch, of a pair of eyeglasses, or of a perfume flask. The jewelry pieces are typically made of a noble metal or a noble-metal alloy and hold gemstones in one or more holders. Other embodiments consist of steel, aluminum, ceramic, or other metals or alloys.
A jewelry piece which comprises at least one gemstone movably supported in a recess in a main body is known from European patent EP 1 336 351 B1. The gemstone is supported in the recess by a bow, which spans the recess and allows the stone at least to tilt around its vertical axis.